


The Eclipse

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Harry100's prompt #259: Eclipse.<br/>Beta(s): None. Poke me if you spot anything wonky.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #259: Eclipse.  
>  Beta(s): None. Poke me if you spot anything wonky.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Eclipse

~

“There’s an eclipse _tonight_?” Harry says as Severus leads him into the moonlit garden. 

“Indeed,” says Severus. 

“But--” Harry blinks upon seeing the blanket and pillows. “Severus. You’re planning something.” 

Severus smirks. “Evidently the vaunted deductive skills of Aurors haven’t been exaggerated.” 

Harry snorts, flopping onto the blanket to gaze into the sky. “Anyway,” he says as Severus settles beside him, “I asked Hermione. She says there isn’t one tonight.” 

Severus hums. “See the moon?” 

“Yes.” 

Straddling Harry, Severus smirks. “See it now?” 

Harry laughs. “No.” 

“You see,” murmurs Severus. “Eclipse.” 

“Silly me,” whispers Harry, and there’s no more talking. 

~


End file.
